Picolé
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: O que será que lobisomens fazem para se refrescar em um dia de calor?


Era um dia comum em Beacon Hills, claro, se tirássemos que era um dos dias mais quentes do ano. Stiles estava em casa sentado em uma cadeira em frente ao ar condicionado com os olhos fechados e pensando em coisas geladas, até se levantar em um estalo e colocar uma bermuda e um camiseta qualquer com um símbolo aleatório de algum herói dos quadrinhos. Pegou sua carteira e a colocou no bolso junto das chaves e saiu de casa às pressas, nada melhor do que algo refrescante para melhorar o dia, certo? Correto. Trancou a porta de casa e saiu, iria a pé para aproveitar as poucas sombras que tinha no caminho, usar o jipe estava fora de questão.

Andou por alguns minutos até chegar ao centro, indo direto a pequena loja em busca do seu tão amado salvador, deixou o dinheiro no caixa – já sabia o preço de tudo de cor – e foi para o freezer, fuçou entre os diversos potes e sabores até achar o picolé sabor morango com uma pequena ponta de chocolate, sorriu satisfeito e saiu às pressas enquanto abria o pacote. – Vamos, vamos! Ah! – Exclamou aliviado ao abrir e enfiar quase o pobre doce por inteiro na boca, resmungando e levando a mão até a testa ao sentir o choque e a dor de cabeça, tirando-o da boca. – Ughh! – Esperou um pouco antes de colocá-lo na boca novamente, agora sim prestando atenção ao redor enquanto saboreava o picolé.

Olhou para os lados em busca de algo para fazer e parou ao avistar alguém conhecido, conheceria aquela tatuagem em qualquer lugar, só não sabia o que Derek estava fazendo ali e sem camisa ainda por cima - tudo bem que estava realmente calor, mas não pensava que veria o lobisomem no meio de Beacon Hills usando somente o tênis e a calça jeans – que Stiles não deixou de perceber que estava um pouco caída demais, deixando aparecer um pouco da cueca cinza. E de repente sentiu que aumentou uns dez graus na cidade. – Eu vou morrer!

Se arrastou até uma árvore se apoiando na mesma e ficando a encarar o mais velho, ainda não estava sabendo lidar com a sua pequena queda pelo lobo, então era normal ficar embasbacado somente de olhá-lo, mesmo que geralmente usasse o sarcasmo para se defender. Continuou tomando o seu picolé sem desgrudar os olhos das costas alheias.

E Derek estava daquele jeito por culpa do Stiles, é claro, era sempre culpa do Stiles. Estava tudo perfeitamente bem, fazia calor e não sentiu problemas em ir ao centro buscar suprimentos, vulgo sorvete para o bando todo que simplesmente não conseguia parar de reclamar o quão estava calor, e claro, Derek como sendo o Alfa, não poderia deixar seu bando sofrer – e também não aguentava mais ouvir as reclamações de Isaac, que mais pareciam ganidos -, mas assim que chegou ao ponto em frente à loja no outro lado da rua, assistiu sem piscar o humano retardado enfiar o maldito picolé na boca.

Já tinha aceitado que estava gostando mais do que deveria de Stiles, por mais irritante e idiota que ele fosse, não podia negar que gostava da companhia e até mesmo do sarcasmo que o mesmo usava, mas... não estava preparado para aquilo e sua única – e infantil – reação, foi se virar de costas e fingir procurar algo no bolso e olhar para o chão, ficando inquieto e sem saber o que fazer. – Merda.

– Hm, hm... – Stiles esperou o máximo que conseguiu – dois minutos – e saiu de trás da árvore atravessando a rua e andando em direção ao mais velho, sua curiosidade era maior. Ergueu a mão para tocar as costas do maior e no mesmo instante ele se virou, encarando-o com aquela típica expressão de: Eu vou te matar. – Uh-uh, tão mal humorado.

– O que é, Stiles? - Também não esperava aquela aproximação, aliás, esperava que ele nem sequer o notasse.

– Nada, eu só estava pensando comigo mesmo – E deu uma pausa para lamber o picolé que derretia. – O que será que lobisomens fazem para se refrescar em um dia como esse?

Derek ia morrer. Encarou o movimento da língua do menor sobre o sorvete e nunca, em toda a sua vida, desejou ser um mero sorvete como aquele. Ficou em silêncio, ainda encarando o sorvete que novamente fora atacado, dessa vez, Stiles o enfiou na boca e o retirou, erguendo a mão para limpar o canto da boca melada e novamente o atacando. – Para com isso. – Derek rosnou sem piscar ou desviar os olhos do doce.

– Eh? O calor está afetando a sua cabeça? Parar com o que exatamente? - E mais uma lambida.

– Para. – Repetiu.

E mais uma.

– Não sei do que está falando eu não estou fazendo nada.

E quando abriu a boca para dar mais uma maldita lambida, teve o braço - cujo a mão segurava o sorvete – puxado com força até o corpo chocar com o do mais velho e em seguida a boca atacada pelos lábios e língua do lobo, que como nota pessoal, Stiles descreveria que de forma desesperada e NÃO gentil.

Derek sugou a língua de Stiles e mordeu o lábio inferior até erguer a mão e retirar o picolé da mão do menor, para enfim se afastar. Levou o picolé até a própria boca e mordeu um pedaço, sorrindo em seguida ao ver a cara de idiota que o mais novo havia ficado. – Nós roubamos picolés. – E deu meia volta, voltando para o seu bando e deixando Stiles parado no meio da calçada. Poderia aguentar um Isaac ganindo por falta de sorvete depois daquilo. E Stiles passou a gostar de dias quentes, aliás, passou a desejar dias quentes na espera de acontecer aquilo novamente.


End file.
